


The Perfect Mark

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Con Artists, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: They're both actually con-artists trying to scam each other. </p>
<p>When these two thieves meet, they have no idea their ideal mark is more than just some clueless, wealthy country-club goer. How will they each manage to pull off their scam, and what happens when they find out what the other really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short but I'm leaving for work soon-ish and I just wanted to write _something_ for this before I lose the idea  
>  Not sure when I'll update this or any of the others I keep putting off... :P

Aomine sat back in his chair, completely relaxed and comfortable as he sipped on his drink. Country clubs were a bit ridiculous in his opinion, and he secretly loathed the kinds of people that frequented them, especially the older generations with their snobbish attitude and pathetic attempts at playing tennis or golf. But those exact people were the ones who were perfects targets for Aomine to try and scam, and since he was already skimming the accounts of everyone in his posh, secluded neighbourhood, it was about time for him to add a few new names to his list.

He let his eyes wander until they were caught by a flash of bright red hair. He let his gaze settle on a tall, well-built man who seemed to be about the same age as him. The redhead gave a charming smile to the waitress as she handed him his plate of food before tucking in with gusto. He was reasonably well-dressed, had good enough manners considering how quickly he was polishing off his plate, and Aomine could just spot the orange of a basketball peeking out from the gym bag at his feet.

Aomine knew the type. Athlete, probably college-level at least, perhaps even good enough to have attended on a sports scholarship. Not self-made, definitely here on Daddy’s money. Liked well enough to have an allowance and personal freedom, but not successful enough to be prized and cherished and shown off, given the fact that he’d been left to his own devices. Kind, talented up to a certain point, not famous, not doted upon but still rich.

Aomine smiled. He had found the perfect mark.

~~~

Kagami ate his snack hungrily. Practicing hoops had left him ravenous, and he’d decided on a quick bite before heading home to make himself a full meal. Though he wasn’t fond of the types of people and the general atmosphere of country clubs, their roast duck dish was to die for and he still hadn’t found a way to perfectly recreate it for himself at home.

His first couple of days here showed promise, but nothing concrete. The one potential mark he’d gotten invested into conversation with turned out to be a dog lover, and Kagami did _not_ do houses with dogs. _Ever_.

So he was still at square one, but it wasn’t really a big deal, he wasn’t in any kind of rush. His last job had given him a cushy payout, so he was good for a few months at least, living it up at the kind of lifestyle required to draw in his targets.

Glancing around the room, his eyes were drawn to a tanned man in a stylish grey suit, lounging comfortably and sipping on some sort of mixed drink, probably something with rum if Kagami had to guess. The guy had dark blue hair, a handsome face and a slim but athletic build, and the sight of him almost made Kagami want to lick his lips. _Almost_ , because he had more self-control than that when he was on the job.

He gave the guy another once-over. Clearly wealthy, from the immaculate fit and press of his suit to the watch glittering at his wrist and the designer brand shades resting on his table. A bit young to be self-made, unless if he was some kind of pro athlete, and yet he fit in seamlessly with the high society crowd and seemed like a king among his subjects. Kagami felt confident the guy must live in a very nice place, either a mansion-type house or a penthouse, since he doubted the guy would settle for any less. And from the smirk on his face as he surveyed the room, Kagami guessed he had quite the ego and wondered if he had the discipline to keep his cool demeanor even when provoked.

Kagami smiled. He had found the perfect mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going with short and sweet to keep me motivated to finish!  
> Also take note that I've changed the number of chapters from 3 to 5, which should be a better fit for getting my full idea into shorter little segments.

Aomine tried to hide a predatory grin as he made his way over to the court where the redhead was shooting a few lazy hoops as a warmup. Over the course of a couple of weeks, the con man had managed to build a rapport with the guy, Kagami, through conversations here and there every time they “ran into each other” at the country club (Aomine’s close observation of the man made them more than mere coincidences). He was glad Kagami’s sport of choice was basketball, since Aomine was actually quite talented at the sport and once they finally started playing one-on-one, Kagami would angrily demand a rematch after every defeat, giving Aomine an easy excuse to stick around and observe his mark.

His plan was to soon move on to hanging out in the evenings somewhere with copious amounts of alcohol in the hopes of getting Kagami to loosen his tongue a little, as Aomine’s mind absorbed any personal details divulged like a sponge. Trying to nick the guy’s wallet was a bit too risky at this stage, and the equipment he used to copy bank card information was too bulky to move from his house, so he’d eventually have to cozy up to the guy enough for it not to be weird to invite him back to his place.

 _For the job, nothing more_ , he kept having to remind himself. Because try as he might to stay professional about all this, that bright smile and those fiery red eyes of his were really starting to do a number on him.

~~~

Kagami laughed triumphantly, having _finally_ defeated Aomine in a game of one-on-one. To be quite honest, this job had been rather easy so far, since he’d manage to have casual conversations with the guy here and there when they’d run into each other at the country club (though Kagami had put effort into being near the guy whenever he could, making the encounters less than coincidental). Kagami also knew he gave off the impression of “dumb but athletic” type, so it was easy to convince the other guy to come play with him once he found out he was also into basketball. Aomine was too cocky to turn down the challenge, though he had the skills to back it up and had been giving Kagami the hardest workout on the court he’d had since his high school days.

“And today, a boy becomes a man,” Aomine said jokingly, grinning at him. Kagami could tell that even though he was frustrated at having been beaten, the guy also seemed genuinely proud of Kagami, and he hoped that the sudden redness in his cheeks would just be mistaken for the heat of exertion.

“Oh shit!” Kagami exclaimed as they walked off the court. The heel of his left shoe had come completely off, revealing just how worn the pair had gotten over the past month of intense, everyday use.

“Your shoes are toast, man,” Aomine said with a laugh.

“Fuck,” groaned Kagami. “And it’s so hard to find Jordans my size in this damn country.”

“Don’t worry, I know a guy,” said Aomine, winking. “He gets them from the US for me, all in my size, even the limited edition ones. I’ve got almost every pair of Jordans ever made, by my count.”

Kagami knew to seize an opportunity when it presented itself.

“Oh really? You’ve got to be bullshitting me, no way man.”

“Yes way.”

“Prove it!”

“Saturday night. My place. I’ll show you the whole damn collection.”

“You better plan on feeding me too, and I have to warn you, I have quite the appetite.”

“Yeah yeah, we can just get take-out or whatever.”

“Deal.”

The two grinned as they walked away, already feeling eager for Saturday to come. And though he was happy because of how well his plan was progressing so far, Kagami still couldn’t supress the flutter of excitement telling him that it felt like a _date_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it so far! ^u^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, school and life still suck and also one punch man is distracting me with saigenos fic ideas :P  
> I've left this for so long I'd kinda forgotten the vibe I was using to write the two guys... so they've kinda returned to their usual idiocy and dork-ness that I write them as, but I hope the transition makes sense? by now they've been good friends for at least a month, and they're definitely starting to let their guard down... ;D

Saturday had been _awesome_. It was the first time in forever that Aomine had someone over and truly felt like he was hanging out with a friend. Kagami had been so ecstatic to see his collection of shoes and other basketball memorabilia, and he’d also been really enthusiastic during the tour Aomine had given of the rest of his expansive house, which included a mini indoor gym to practice shooting hoops and a gigantic home theatre with its very own popcorn machine.

They’d spent the evening eating greasy take-out and playing video games. At first the two had been sitting side-by-side on the couch, Aomine trying hard to focus on the game itself and not on how _good_ Kagami smelled, but then they started trying to physically sabotage each other’s performance during Mario Kart and Aomine eventually had to move to the armchair so they could play Super Smash Bros without starting an actual fight.

They’d ended the night with a movie, one of the newest American superhero ones that Kagami was instantly enthralled by. Aomine’s English still wasn’t the best, but somehow he spent more time watching Kagami stuff his face with popcorn than actually reading the subtitles.

_Shit, how can a man his size, eating like that, look so adorable? A fucking chipmunk, that’s what he is,_ thought Aomine before tearing his eyes away and trying to focus his attention on the movie’s blatant fan service of its only female lead. But try as he might, the spandex, butt shots, and cleavage weren’t enough to stop him from remembering the way Kagami had looked after their last game, face red, panting harshly, sweat making his shirt stick to his skin…

When Aomine had finally said goodbye to Kagami that night, watching the redhead drive away into the darkness, the pang he felt should have been enough of a warning that he was starting to walk a dangerous path.

Especially when he realized that he had totally forgotten to pinch Kagami’s wallet to copy his ID cards… which had been the whole point of the evening.

Hadn’t it?

~~~

Kagami was pumped. He and Aomine had just finished playing, showered and dressed, and were heading over to Aomine’s place together. This time Kagami had insisted on bringing dessert, and Aomine had put up quite the pouting match when Kagami had refused to show him what it was, finally insisting that “surprises were stupid” and he “didn’t even want to know, anyways.”

_Sure you don’t_ , thought Kagami with a smile. It was funny to think of how differently Aomine acted around him _now_ compared to that when they’d first met. He was still hot as hell, but Kagami was no longer fooled by the “suave, untouchable, and better-than-you” demeanor Aomine liked to portray around others at the country club.

He was glad to have the chance to visit his place again so soon: he’d gotten a good general look at the place when Aomine had given him the initial tour, but he needed a closer glance at some of the features of his security system to be able to determine what model he had and how to go about disabling it when need be.

They had just arrived and gotten out of the car when a pink-haired women bounded out the door, getting right up in Aomine’s face and angrily placing her hands on her hips.

“Dai-chan, how many times do I have to tell you? Put your dirty clothes in the hamper! Don’t leave food wrappers in your bed! Hang up your nice suits or they’ll wrinkle! I’m your housekeeper, not your mother!”

Kagami didn’t even try holding in his laughter at seeing the embarrassment on Aomine’s face. He doubled-over, gasping for air between laughs, and completely missed the glare the other man sent in his direction.

“S-Satsuki! Don’t say that shit so loud!”

“I’ll say it as loud as I want, you ungrateful idiot! You know, I was almost considering doing something nice like making supper for you and your friend, but no, you really don’t deserve it. Now learn to pick up after yourself!”

“Well I’m glad something good came out of this; your cooking is awful, I don’t want us to die of food poisoning.” One sharp elbow to the gut later, Aomine was quickly reconsidering his words. “Sorry! I’m sorry, Satsuki!” he wheezed.

“Hmmph. Honestly, I don’t know how you managed to find a friend with that rotten attitude of yours.” She glanced over at Kagami, and the two shared a knowing smile. “Anyways, I’m off, my son’s school lets out in 15 minutes and I don’t want to get stuck in traffic. See you tomorrow, Dai-chan.”

“Oi, Satsuki, take the day off. And, um, grab that bike in the garage on your way out, ok?” Aomine said while avoiding eye contact and scratching the back of his neck.

“Dai-chan… are you sure?” Satsuki asked, frowning a bit.

“Look, I know it’s Tetsu’s birthday tomorrow, and he’s been wanting a bike without training wheels, so just take it and go,” Aomine huffed, still pointedly avoiding eye contact.

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki squealed before crushing him in a hug. “I knew you had some redeemable qualities after all!”

“Shut up! Get out of here, you’re annoying!” Aomine said before shoving the woman away and stomping off into the house.

Kagami and Satsuki both laughed—his face had no doubt been as bright red as the tips of his ears.

“Well, take care of him while I’m gone!” Satsuki said with a wink, waving at Kagami as she left for the garage to go get the bike.

“Will do,” he replied, waving back with a smile.

He was quick to quell the churning of guilt in the pit of his stomach reminding him that he was here for a job. And that his job was stealing from rich assholes.

But Aomine… Aomine was…

_A huge dork_ , Kagami though as he went inside, spotting a still-blushing and now pouting Aomine angrily leafing through take-out menus.

“You know, I could just cook us something, if you have enough ingredients lying around in that massive kitchen of yours,” said Kagami. Aomine paused, a few menus still in hand, and gave the redhead a skeptical look.

“Do you really know how to cook? Or do you just think you can, like Satsuki?”

“I made the dessert myself, after all. Trust me, I can cook,” Kagami said with a smirk.

“Fine, kitchen’s all yours. What are you gonna make?” Aomine asked, starting to get curious.

“Anything you want, Dai-chan,” Kagami purred, relishing the mix of emotions that flashed through Aomine’s expression at his words.

“Sh-shut up! Don’t call me that! Um, just Daiki is fine.”

“Then call me Taiga.”

“That’s a stupid name.”

“And you’re a stupid man; your point?”

“Shut up, asshole! Now go make me a teriyaki burger, I’m hungry!”

“As you wish, Daiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these! dorks!
> 
> kisses next chapter, I promise! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what kind of trouble these two will get themselves into haha
> 
> My tumblr: [shooponthemoon](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
